pahkitew contest
by Scorponok
Summary: this is something similar to hamm-ramms story, this time with the contestants of tdpi.


**PAHKITEW CONTEST**

it was a peaceful night at camp pahkitew. sugar, leonard and beardo have been eliminated. dave however was thinking about sky when he was startled by his crush girl.

sky: oops, sorry.

dave: its okay, what are doing?

sky: i thought i'd hang out with you.

dave: oh, okay cool.

chris: _attention campers, meet me at the stage for your next challenge. mclean out!_

sky: already? well, care to walk with me?

dave: yeah, sure.

**sky: so much for hanging out with dave.**

**dave: man, chris just had to ruin the moment.**

at the stage...

chris: alright campers, here's why i called you here. this challenge is gonna be a special one.

jasmine: what's so special about this challenge?

chris: i'm getting to that! on this one, there will be no eliminations. however, this time the girls will be the only ones competing in this challenge. any questions?

topher: yeah, how come its only the girls competing in this one?

chris: you're about to see for yourself topher. hey, blaineley!

with that blaineley came out in a red swimsuit.

amy: that's our challenge? you're just gonna have us wearing these skimpy outfits?

chris: not just wearing them, you'll be posing in them in front of the guys. the winner gets to spend the weekend at playa de losers with the guy of her choice, so get to going.

**samey: wow, i might just pose to topher, he is hot without his shirt on.**

**topher: alright, i get to see samey in her swimsuit. i know she's attracted to me. i just wish she'd admit it already.**

chris: alright ladies, lets see what you got.

lamey came out wearing a pink halter bikini which got a lot of applause. amy soon came in a red string bikini and made a seductive pose.

**amy: perhaps these skimpy outfits aren't bad afterall.**

jasmine came out next in a white bandeau bikini which made shawn really nervous while jasmine felt a knot in her stomach.

**shawn: okay, i probably won't get this out of my head, but wow, she's awesome.**

**jasmine: if i end up winning this challenge and taking shawn with me, i might as well keep it.**

ella came next in a pink bandeau fringe bikini, she also added a clear detachable skirt and danced in front of rodney which made his face red which left ella blushing. scarlett came out in a green strapless bikini. next, samey came out in a black microkini with a side tie bikini bottom, she made a sexy pose in front of topher which made him whistle wolfishly, she blushed but then made a wicked smirk and did something else that caught topher offguard, she made a really seductive pose in front of him while blowing a kiss at him and giving a come here look to him and before being behind the curtain gave him a wink at his direction which as a result, caused tophers jaw to drop while his face was real red.

**samey: wow, i can't believe how awesome i was, if i win and i get to take topher, i'm wearing this the whole trip, i might even let him take a picture of me in my bikini so i can be his pin-up girl.**

**topher: wow! samey is really h-h-hot, i definately gotta go on that trip with her.**

sky was last to come out, she came out in a purple sports bikini. dave was left tongue tied while sky had butterflies doing summersaults in her stomach.

chris: wow, well that was an awesome performance, especially from samey. wow! well its time to cast your votes. one for sky. one for samey. one for jasmine. one for ella. one for amy. one for lamey. one for scarlett. and one for samey. now its time for our judge, grand master chef to cast his vote. and the winner is...samey!

samey: YAY!

samey bounced in excitement from that.

chris: now samey gets to pick which guy to take with her.

amy: i think its obvious who her choice is.

samey: i pick topher.

topher: yes!

chris: well, better get going.

topher: wow, you did it!

samey: i know. i bet you were impressed.

topher: uh yeah, i-i mean wow, that was an awesome seductive pose you made.

samey: that's not all, since you're going with me, i actually plan on wearing this the whole trip. so might be seeing me in my bikini the whole weekend, i might even let you take a picture of me.

tophers eyes were wide open after hearing that.

**topher: whoa! did she actually say that? YES! AWESOME!**

topher: okay, in that case, i might as well let you see me without my shirt on the whole trip. in fact

topher removes his shirt which leaves samey almost speechless.

samey: wow. um

samey was immediately blushing.

**samey: omg, i can't believe it! *sighs romantically***

the next day at playa de losers topher did something that surprised samey. he knelt down in front of her.

topher: samey, i know we just started dating, but nonetheless...

he later opens a small package and shows a diamond ring.

topher: samey, will you marry me?

samey gasped, her eyes were wide open and she smiled.

samey: yes! yes i will marry you!

with that topher placed the ring on her finger and shortly after they started making out.

**samey: omg! he actually proposed! *squeals in excitement***


End file.
